The present invention relates to remote control of a television receiver or the like.
In the United States there are a number of major broadcasting networks, and a number of cable service networks, each of which distributes television programs throughout, or over large portions of, the country. Many viewers tend to associate television programs with the networks that carry such programs, rather than the particular number assigned to the networks in a particular area. In some areas of the country, the viewer has access to, for example, more than 50 television programs. A common problem, therefore, is that with so many channels available, it is difficult for the viewer to remember which channel number corresponds to which network (and thus to the particular television programs the viewer wishes to view). Thus, tuning by channel number, although widely used, may not be desirable for most viewers.
Furthermore, in a hotel/motel environment, the viewer is typically unfamiliar with local channel numbers. Thus, when the viewer wishes to watch a particular television program on a known network, he/she may have difficulty locating the proper local channel number associated with the desired network and television program.
Compounding this problem is the fact that it is common practice among cable television providers within the United States to remodulate broadcast television signals to different channel numbers than those on which they are normally broadcast. Unfortunately, because, for instance, UHF Channel 29 may be remodulated to occupy the space of, for example, VHF Channel 9, this also has the effect of confusing the viewer. Thus, even if the viewer knew that a particular broadcasting network broadcasts on Channel 29, the viewer may still have difficulty locating the particular broadcast network on his/her cable television system.
A common solution to this problem is to distribute channel conversion charts to cable subscribers so that they can locate the proper cable channel number, given a particular broadcast channel number from a printed television schedule. The channel conversion chart may also indicate the broadcasting network or cable network associated with each of the cable channels provided to the viewer. Unfortunately, such channel conversion charts are easy for the viewer to misplace and require that the user shift his or her attention to the chart whenever he or she wants to locate a network.
Efforts have been made by manufacturers to relate channel numbers to network names. For example, as pointed out by Duffield et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,720, the DRUNDIG Television Receiver, Model No. CUC-2400, displays a station identification label (previously entered by a user) on a television screen whenever a particular channel is selected. Problematically, the user must still remember which channel number is assigned to the particular broadcasting or cable network desired, because channel selection in the system is made by channel number.
A tune-by-label system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,121, issued to Young, however, labels are provided by a broadcaster as part of a television schedule transmitted to an in-home tuner controller. Such a system requires costly and complex circuitry, and furthermore, requires the establishment of infrastructure and bandwidth by broadcasters for the transmission of schedule information.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,720, Duffield et al., describe a tuning system that allows a user to enter labels associated with respective channel numbers, and allows the user to subsequently select the channel numbers by entering the associated text label from a key pad. Unfortunately, Duffield et al. require that the user press multiple buttons in order to select a channel, and therefore, while attempting to simplify the selection of channels, in fact increase the complexity.
Another way in which viewers address the above-described problems is by "channel surfing". Channel surfing involves using forward (i.e., up) and/or reverse (i.e., down) channel selection keys that increment or decrement the channel number each time they are depressed. Thus, a user who is unsure of the channel number on which a particular broadcasting or cable network provides programming can simply depress these keys repeatedly until he/she locates the network or programming in which he/she is interested. Problematically, however, the viewer potentially must "surf" through many, i.e., 50 or more, channel numbers to locate a desired network.
Another popular use of channel surfing is for locating a television program to view. In order to locate a television program in this manner, the viewer simply depresses the forward or reverse channel selection key, briefly views the television program provided on the selected channel number, and makes a decision as to whether or not the television program is a television program in which the viewer is interested. In the event the user is not interested in the television program provided on the selected channel number, he/she again depresses the channel selection key in order to increment or decrement the channel number. This process is repeated, sometimes seemingly indefinitely, until the viewer locates a television program in which he/she is interested.
Unfortunately, in the event the viewer is interested in a particular type of television programming, he/she must "surf" through a multiplicity of networks that do not carry the type of programs in which he/she is interested, in order to evaluate television programs on the few broadcasting and/or cable networks providing the type of programming in which he/she is interested. Thus, heretofore, there has been no way for the viewer to channel "surf" through only those channels or broadcasting and/or cable networks providing the type of television programming in which the viewer is interested.
Another problem associated with television programming today is the broadcasting of "mature subject matter", i.e., violence, sex and/or profanity, on various channels or networks. This problem is of particular concern to parents with young children whom the parents feel should not be exposed to such programming. However, so far, there has been no effective way for the parents to "lock out" those channels which air such programming. In addition, there has been no effective way, so far, for parents to prevent or discourage their children from watching such programming when the parents are not at home, or for some other reason, cannot monitor what their children are watching.
Another familiar problem associated with remote control devices is their tendency to be misplaced. Thus far, there is no remote control device which effectively and conveniently guides the user to its location.
The present invention advantageously addresses the above and other needs.